Moving On
by Nassie
Summary: CC's grieving over the death of Lelouch, Suzaku decides to comfort her. With his friendship, his love and a his lust. Rated M for Lemons.


I do not own anything.

Rated M for lemon.

_**Moving On.**_

Suzaku heard her sniffle. From the crack of her door, he saw Lelouch's green haired lover grieve over his death once again. Night after night, CC would shed tears over him. Although she swore to never show emotion again, it was obvious she adored Lelouch.

Suzaku didn't know why he felt a pang in his heart when he saw CC like this. He was always mesmerized by her elegant and cold behaviour, seeing her fall apart was heartbreaking for him. As she continued mourning, Suzaku decided it was time to comfort the girl he admired.

"CC?" He said as he entered her room.

"Uhm, y-yes?" CC stammered as she struggled to hide her tears.

Suzaku sat next to her on her bed," CC, I know it's painful that he's gone, but it was his decision."

CC's face became stoic even though her tears continued to roll down.

Suzaku sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "CC... I know you loved him but-"

"I've already moved on," CC said bravely. Her eyes were shut, leaving Suzaku confused.

Removing his hand Suzaku stared at her," But, you loved him?"

"He's been gone for what, a whole freaking year. Why should I still love a dead soul?" she choked as she stood up, "Maybe it's time I never fall in love again."

Suzaku's eyes widened, 'Nonononono, she can't fall out of love.'

Suzaku stood up too, looking into CC's empty amber eyes, "CC, what if you felt what it was like again?"

CC just stared at Suzaku, but he could see her eyes softening.

Suzaku stood there staring too. He placed he hand on her shoulders, while she gently placed her hands onto his muscular chest. Their eyes never left each other's, even as Suzaku began unzipping CC's complicated attire. The moment all of her zips were unzipped, CC stepped out of them leaving her only in her shorts and white shirt. Swiftly, Suzaku removed both particles of clothing as well. Leaving CC bare-naked before his eyes.

His eyes gleamed with excitement as he picked her up bridal style and placed her on her bed. CC's eyes bore into the back of his mind. Placing one hand on her shoulder, the other began massaging her right breast. CC moaned, feeling something she never felt before.

Suzaku kicked it up to the next level by sucking onto her left nipple. Making CC moan even more. Smirking against her, he began trailing kisses around her neck, then lifting himself to see her face once more. Their eyes met and Suzaku felt something take over him. Carefully, he trailed his fingers down her stomach and passed her sacred region. Smirking at her wet lusciousness, his fingers entered her. CC threw her head back but made no noise, this making Suzaku much more lustful by the moment. She positioned herself on her knees and began moving to his movement. Suzaku licked her lips at her beautiful form, CC's shut eyes began to open as she peeked at him. His gaze hypnotized her, and as she came a lusty moan escaped those wet lips.

Chuckling, Suzaku removed he two fingers from her pulsing womanhood and tasted her, slowly and seductively. CC controlled any emotion she was about to release. Chuckling again, Suzaku tasted every inch of his finger. Then pushing her down, he spread her beneath him. His face began inching towards her forbidden lips, licking his lips his tongue entered her causing her to quiver in delight.

His pace was fast but enjoyable; CC was shivering by the moment. When she finally came again, Suzaku swallowed her taste whole and licked her vagina clean. As he rose to his knees again, he smirked.

"You taste so delicious," he whispered huskily. CC bit her lower lip at that, controlling a moan.

Stripping of his clothes, Suzaku's hard member amused CC. She sat up and positioned herself on top of him. Looking into his eyes, she licked her lips as she slowing entered him. Her pace was slow, but Suzaku loved it, placing both of his hands on her hips he began quickening her pace. Faster and faster the two of them went, moaning each other's names. CC threw her head back while Suzaku watched with glee.

Finally when both of them came, CC collapsed onto him. She rolled over and panted, Suzaku watched her chest bounce up and down. He felt excited again. After her breathing regained, Suzaku climbed above CC, earning a shock expression from her.

He gently moved in and kissed her, which she gladly returned as the two of them played with each other's tongues. The moment their kiss broke, Suzaku finally said, "CC, I love you."

CC's eyes began watering as she replied, "I love you too."

Suzaku smiled genuinely, before lowering his face to her ear he whispered, "Ready for round two?"

-The End-

First lemon

R&R 3


End file.
